zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Darknut Sword
Darknut Swords are swords from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. Wielded by Darknuts and Mighty Darknuts, they are some of the most powerful weapons in the game; in fact, until the Master Sword has its power fully restored, they are the strongest weapons Link can use. Darknut Swords are powerful enough to knock down pillars in certain rooms to reveal hearts, arrows, Rupees, or other items. Link can acquire a Darknut Sword by counterattacking a Darknut and causing it to drop its sword, or by defeating the Darknut. Darknut Swords cannot be carried between rooms as they are not available for use from the inventory screen. They can be thrown to damage enemies at long distances; however, due to the weight of the swords, they do not fly very far, and take a little longer to swing than most other weapons. Other Appearances ''The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Darknut Swords appear as unobtainable enemy weapons used by Darknuts. Due to the game's Darknuts being based on the ones from ''The Wind Waker, the Darknut Swords in The Minish Cap have a similar design. ''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess mini-boss with both his Heavy Darknut Sword and his backup Darknut Sword from ''Twilight Princess]] Darknut Swords appear as unobtainable enemy weapons used by Darknuts. All Darknuts carry at least two types of Darknut Swords: A large broadsword which they use as their primary weapon and a rapier-like backup sword that all Darknut's use after their plate armor is removed. The blade of the broadswords used by Regular Darknuts has a curved section on one side. The Darknut mini-boss encountered in the Temple of Time, wields a unique Darknut Sword as its primary weapon. All Darknuts will discard their primary blade by throwing it at Link and switch to their backup once their heavy armor is removed. Their backup has a thin rapier-like blade and its light weight allows Darknuts to take full advantage of their increase speed once the heavy armor is removed. Non-Canon Appearances ''Link's Crossbow Training '']] The Darknut mini-boss wields his Darknut Swords from ''Twilight Princess in the Darknut Battle stage. ''Hyrule Warriors/''Legends The Darknut Sword appear as the Darknut's Silver grade material drop and are known as Large Darknut Swords. Like the Darknuts in Hyrule Warriors, it is based on the Darknut Sword from Twilight Princess. In addition to standard Darknuts, that are also dropped by Dark Darknuts. Gallery Link vs. Darknuts (Twilight Princess).png|Artwork of Link clashing swords with a Darknut from Twilight Princess Darknut (Twilight Princess).png|Render of the Darknut mini-boss with both his Heavy Darknut Sword and his backup Darknut Sword from Twilight Princess Twilight Princess Darknut Armorless Darknut (Heavy Armor Removed).png|Render of a Darknut wielding its rapier-like backup Darknut Sword after its armor is removed from Twilight Princess File:Twilight Princess Enemy Weapons Darknut Sword (Regular Darknuts).png|Render of a regular Darknut's Curved Heavy Darknut Sword from Twilight Princess File:Twilight Princess Enemy Weapons Boss Darknut Sword (Tempel of Time Mini-Boss).png|Render of the Mini-Boss's Heavy Darknut Sword from Twilight Princess File:Twilight Princess Enemy Weapons Backup Darknut Sword (All Armorless Darknuts).png|Render of the Darknut's Rapier-like backup Darknut Sword from Twilight Princess Hyrule Warriors Enforcers Darknut (Render).png|A Darknut wielding a Darknut Sword from Hyrule Warriors Darknut (The Wind Waker).png|Darknut wielding a Darknut Sword from The Wind Waker Mighty Darknut.png|Mighty Darknut wielding a Darknut Sword from The Wind Waker File:Darknut (The Minish Cap).png|Artwork of a Darknut wielding its sword from The Minish Cap See also * Boko Stick * Gigantic Mace * Long Spear * Phantom Ganon's Sword * Sharp Machete * Biggoron's Sword * Giant's Knife * Massive Sword Category:Swords Category:Enemy Weapons Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items Category:Hyrule Warriors items Category:Materials